Wangan Live Master : Highway Side
by Hiiragi Izumi
Summary: The main focus is Fumika Sagisawa, who got a Akuma no Z replica. The story revolves on her daily activity and races on highway on that Z replica
1. Chapter 0

Disclaimer : I don't own the series that used for crossover here, Wangan midnight, Love Live Sunshine, and iDOLM STER Cinderella Girls are owned by their perspective company

* * *

 _Some people thinks they're the fastest racer in Kanto._

 _Some people thinks their car is better than the opponent._

 _But, there's someone who drives a car that had its fair share of glory in the past_

 _And that person… drives it daily_

Wangan Live Master : Highway Side

Ch 0 : Prologue

Some random studio, Tokyo, 01:51 AM

"Thanks for the hard work, Fumika-san!"

"Thank you."

Fumika, who had another one of her photo session, slumps down on a chair. At the studio She looks tired after making those pose for promoting new cosmetic product. Which is unusual for her. But, that's work. Somehow, she really enjoy this. A person in a business suit, presumably her producer, came to her.

"Ah, Fumika. it's already this late. I think the last train already left the station. Would you take the taxi to go home?" Her producer invites her to go by taxi.

"Thanks for your consideration. But actually, I drive home from this photo session. Since it's already this late." Fumika politely declined.

"That's rare to hear that you drive here. Even I heard you already got your license." Her producer feels confused. "So what car do you drive?"

"I drive with old Nissan. it's a two door model and it also had roll cage inside it." Fumika answered the question.

Producer-san somehow feels more confused with Fumika's answer. He even looked something on his smartphone. When he's done searching, he shows it into her.

"Fumika-san, does the car looks like this?"

Fumika went checking the image then her head does the sign of no. then, she opens her smartphone and find her car's image in the gallery and shows it into her producer.

"It's like this. A Nissan Fairlady Z with Midnight Blue color." She grinned.

Producer-san was shocked because he remembered that car from the local news. He even looks up somewhere on internet and he went amazed because he saw the history and the specs of this, "Akuma no Z" (a.k.a DevilZ). The exact same car Fumika is driving currently.

"Fumika… can I ask something like, right now?"

"Sure… what's it?" Fumika looks confused.

"How the hell you got this car? This is a monster machine you know!" Producer-san said in disbelief.

"How… Ah. Someone sold the car when in auction several weeks ago. Even I just got my license before the auction. Strangely, no one place the bid on this car. And I won the bid for 3000 yen. Also there were 5 or 6 cars that had same look with this one I'm driving now" Fumika answered Producer-san's confusion.

"Wait… you said 5 or 6 cars… that means..."

"Yes it's just an Akuma no Z replica. Mine has a VR35DE inside it. Even one of the car at auction is using faster engine than mine like RB26DETT with twin turbo setup or… ah. That engine from Chevrolet. I think it's LS or something like that."

Then suddenly producer-san yelled.

"What's wrong, producer-san?"

"So… Sorry. I screamed out of blue because..." he takes a break between the sentence. "I never knew there's such a replica of this Akuma."

"Maybe because of its popularity?" Fumika thought aloud.

"A… Anyway. I hope you… you drive home safely. I don't want your career gonna be halt if you got accident and thanks for your hard work, Fumika." He went away after saying that.

"Thanks for your hard work, too..." Fumika have been stunned when seeing her producer went away like that.

A certain parking area, Roppongi, 02:00 AM

Fumika walked from studio to a parking area that her Z is parked. After she paid the parking fee… she entered into the car. She put her key into ignition switch and started her engine. Fumika is pleased with the sound of the V6 that installed into the car.

"Before going home, let's have a little drive tonight. it's been a while," Fumika's thought for what gonna do with the car.

When she left from parking area, one car is following her.

"Khukhukhu… you think you could go away from me after that auction? I'm gonna chase you until death comes."


	2. Chapter 1

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"The C1, circular line 1, basically highway that circulated from Ginza, then goes to Kanda, Asakusa, Shibakoen, Shiodome and back to Ginza. This highway has a mandatory speed of 50km/h. But, there's some people that went faster that the mandatory speed. There's speed trap and surveillance camera installed but many racer that easily escaped from them. They also installed GPS system to detect the police car. Included on Fumika's Z./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify""span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"I wonder why there's many car displayed here. They also appears in same icon all over the map." Fumika thinks about that icon./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"She checked her surrounding and see some trucks, other cars and of course, the biggest rival of racers, the patrol cars. Once they got you, you'll have a very big time and also get big fines and/or staying in a jail at least one night or maybe several months./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify""span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"That's why there's many same icon here. The patrol cars are doing their work eh?"/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"A Black Toyota Corolla is tailing behind Fumika's Z. The exhaust sound hears like have an engine and exhaust upgrade. It looks like a sleeper. A car that looks like normal but already had big upgrade inside "normal" body./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"They're flashing their headlights into Fumika's rapidly. Which Fumika still wondering that she should let them pass or run from them./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify""span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"Now, come to think, if I gonna racing it must in an area without any surveillance camera, speed trap and patrol cars right?"/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"Fumika checks every requirement to start the race. She make sure that they won't get any problem from the surveillance and patrol cars./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"But not that Corolla driver. That person looks like really pissed because it seems that Z is ignoring their race request./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"Fumika turned her turning signal and moved her car to other lane. A split second later, that Corolla passed Z with ease. Fumika heard the engine sound while the car just disappeared in the traffic./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify""span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"That sound… it's sounds like a high rev machine. But that kind of upgrade is enough for compete here?" Fumika thought seriously./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"Kiba, 02:15 AM/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"The black Corolla is pulled in side of the road. She slammed her steering wheel hard enough to make her groan in pain./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"br / "Damn that Z driver! Why she didn't accept my race challenge?"/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"She had that anger on Fumika's Z because she also wanted that car on the auction day./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"emFlashback/em/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"span style="font-style: normal;"Fumika /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"went to car auction to find some cars that she would drive daily. Before she found the Z that she won from the auction, /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"she also interested with a boxy car from Nissan that also being auctioned there. While that blue haired with bun girl already planned to get the Akuma replica with VR35 engine in it. But, Fumika didn't won the /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"boxy car as someone snipped on it at the very last moment./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"While the Z shows up, no one really interested except the blue haired with bun girl that bid it for 2000 yen. As it was started with 1000 yen and every bid increased by 1000 yen per people who bid the car. No one put the bid on that car and she was very happy to get that car only for 2000 yen before the all road registration needed bill… until Fumika accidentally raised her number and the bid increased at the very last moment./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"span style="font-style: normal;"The blue haired with bun girl decided to increase the bid in order to keep in the lead. But, it was too late. The bid already closed when she already raised her number even she did it many times. /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"She felt so salty because it's the car that she really wanted to get as in her mind it can increase her "power", or so she felt./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"After Fumika wins the Z, another Z was auctioned. With the LS engine from Chevrolet for some people it's such a blasphemy to put the engine in Japanese cars. But for her, it's a must get car that she think it's the replacement for the Z that Fumika won. But, so many people put the bid for the car that has the most called blasphemy engine combination. Mostly by the muscle maniac./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"She desperately shown as the bid went more than one million yen. Eventually it went more than 3 million when the auction ended as she really angry because it's over her limit./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"span style="font-style: normal;"The third Akuma replica also being auctioned, then until all the Akuma already auctioned, she didn't get it. As it's too many people that put the bid in the car. /spanspan style="font-style: normal;"The bid for Akuma replica after Fumika's Z went crazy for her to keep up./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"emFlashback end/em/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify""span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"That bitch… I'll repay what you did in the auction!" Shouted the blue haired girl./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"Then, she heard the VR35 coming close./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify""span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"Wait, she's also coming here?" She went crazy and go outside from her car./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Carlito, sans-serif;"She raised her hand to ask the Z that coming to her to stop. Fumika still wondering what's up with her. So she parks the Z behind the Corolla./span/p 


End file.
